


Wil and Kvothe

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Because it can always be gayer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: So I was thinking about Wil and Kvothe and how Wil points out that Kvothe’s eyes change color when his mood changes. You know who else points that out? Denna. His love interest. So I decided this makes Wil a love interest. So here’s some headcanons about Wil and Kvothe’s romantic relationship





	Wil and Kvothe

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Patrick Rothufuss

  * Wil is the one who realizes his feelings for Kvothe first 
  * The Cealdish are more tolerant of same gender relationships 
  * And as always liked men, but no one enough to get involved with 
  * This changes with Kvothe 
  * He notices how he truly feels about Kvothe when they get the news of his ship sinking and thinks he’s dead
  * One of the reasons he goes back home is to come to terms with losing his best friend, who he is also in love with. 
  * So when they are both back at the University, Wil is thrilled 
  * But of course Kvothe is still hung up on Denna 
  * So Wil tries to move on 
  * But when inevitably Kvothe and Denna get together and then break up, Wil becomes a rebound for Kvothe 
  * Like, a friends with benefits thing 
  * And Wil is like this is my chance 
  * And Kvothe is like, this is a one time thing 
  * (sure, babe) 
  * Wil told Sim the next morning after it happened 
  * And Sim is like, eeee, so cute, don’t screw this up 
  * So he and Fela keep bringing Wil and Kvothe on these outings, you know, under the guise, but they are actually double dates
  * And suddenly Kvothe doesn’t have time for dates because he’s actually low key dating Wil 
  * And he wants to spend all his time with Wil 
  * And Wil is like, putting his arm around Kvothe all the time
  * And sits next to him whenever they are out 
  * And Wil is like, I’m gonna wait until he figures out I like him and he likes me 
  * Also, Wil calls him all sort of cute names in Cealdish, which because it’s slang, Kvothe doesn’t understand (think like French, where mon petit chou translates into my little cabbage, so Kvothe is like so confused) 
  * Kvothe finally wraps his head around the whole situation when Wil openly admires a guy 
  * And Kvothe is like, no I’m the only guy Wil can like 
  * Which blows his mind 
  * Next day after hanging out with Auri he decides to make a move 
  * So he gives a long speech to Wil about how he is his best friend but now wants to be in an exclusive romantic relationship 
  * And Wil was all like, I know, let’s get dinner with Sim and Fela and then go home together 
  * And Kvothe realizes he has been wooed 
  * So he gets even more dewy eyed for Wil 
  * And anyways, that’s how Doors of Stone ends and it turns out the whole Kote thing and what caused him to be Kote was all a dream 
  * And Wil and Kvothe have been married for 7 years and are trying to adopt currently. 




End file.
